Our Bonds
by Ariette5
Summary: A bond is made with experiences, and the two of them have a lot. As two best friends face the ultimate danger, they will remember how special is their bond. (Don't know where that came from :/) To Lime Gap! Enjoy! -No Yaoi-
1. Yuma's

**Ariette: So here it is! The second One-shot from the four winners! This one is to Lime Gap! Who won the challenge I made in my other story "How…" XD**

**Yuma: Are you going to keep talking or you're finally going with the story?**

**Ariette: Patience my dear Padawan u.u **

**Yuma: You've been watching Star Wars again….**

**Yugioh Zexal does not belong to me!**

* * *

**-**_**Our Bond**_**-**

It was time… After so many months it was finally time to end this…. We were ready… And for me it was like the first time… The first time I felt this power, the first time we became one… The first time we fought like this… _Zexal… _That was our power, our bond… But when we're in this mode I can only remember… The first time we met…

_I was still so young, so naïve, so immature… But you, you were different… You were so strong, so mature, so serious, so __**innocent**__… At first I didn't understand… I didn't knew what was happening… We fought, we argued, we didn't even liked each other's presence… But that was just the beginning to our friendship, to our special bond… _

_The first time I saw your mismatched eyes I thought I was crazy__**… "I've never seen so weird eyes"**__ That was what I thought… _

_But for you… _

_I'm sure that for you it was even weirder to see my red eyes… Something unusual, something_ _**different**_… _I knew that for you it was even weirder seeing this world… A strange new world… _

_And for me…_

_For me this was completely insane… I thought I was getting crazy… I found this so strange I couldn't even understand what was happening… _

_But deep inside me… I knew… _

_I knew you needed me, I knew you were_ _**searching **__for me… And I wanted to help you… Inside me I felt that you were the person I was looking for… The person I missed… The person I wanted to be… The person I could always trust without even thinking about it…_

_And it was true…_

_We became best friends, brothers, partners… We passed through a lot of things together… _

_We laughed, we cried, we were there for each other… _

_We spend days together only enjoying each other's company… We learned from each other too… We became stronger with every day that passed… We created a special bond that no one could ever break… We found a way to become one, to understand us… _

_To share our minds, to share our bodies, to share our souls… _

_We were able to understand us only by seeing each other's eyes… To talk without even truly speaking… To feel without the necessity of seeing… _

_And I know… _

_That every moment we spend together it was never a waste of time… Because the tests or the problems or the trials or even the proofs, those were the ones that made us closer and stronger… _

_And I swear… _

_That I will never forget the memories we shared, even the bad ones… _

_Because that was my life… With you…_

_I will always remember the first time we met… But not because you made me strong, it was because I got the chance to meet such an awesome person, such a dear friend… And I feel bad because I know it's time to leave you, it's time for you to follow your own path… But I wish you could stay with me… I know it's not going to happen, but I still want it… _

_Yes, it's selfish, I know it's something very egoistical, but I can't control my feelings… I want to stay with you forever… I want to share even more moments with you… _

_I want to make this bond stronger… _

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you… You're part of my friends, you're part of my life, you're part of my family… I don't wish to lose someone else… Even though I finally found my parents, I know how it feels when you lose someone special, and I don't want to feel that again… _

_I don't want to feel like the time when I thought I lost you… _

_My days were darker and my life was sadder… I don't want to lose you again… But I must leave you… I must be happy that you finally have your memories back, that you can go home now… _

_I have to accept the truth… _

_I knew it since the beginning, but it's harder than I thought… _

_I think… I now have to let you be… And when the moment comes… I will be there, smiling at you, showing how happy I am for you…_

We become one, and get ready for the fight to start_…_ _**The final battle**_… Now it's the time, when the World's Destiny is finally decided… My world, your world_,_ _**our worlds**_, everything is in our hands now… If we make even one mistake everything can be doomed, but we won't let that happen… We're going to win, for the sake of _**our world**_, for the sake of _**our bond**_… And once again, I feel the rush of power flowing through my body… The changes my body takes: my hair, my eyes, my mind… They all change for you… And I know, that when we're together, nothing is impossible… I know I can trust you and I know you'll always guide me through the right direction…

I smile…

I smile because I know I'm stronger now, because I know we're going to win, all thanks to this bond… Even when it looks impossible, even when it looks that we're going to lose, I know that if we stick together we're sure to win…

And I always forget to tell you…

_**Thank you**_…

_Thank you Astral… Because if it wasn't for you, I'll probably be lost… If it wasn't for you, there would be no reason for me to be here… If it wasn't for you, I would have never met my new friends… If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know what it's to __**live**__… So, now I give thanks, even though you can't hear me right now, I want to give thanks…_

"Are you ready for this Yuma?" I hear your voice say.

"You're kidding? I was born ready!" I say enthusiastic.

You smiled. "This is the final battle Yuma, and you continue to be so sure about yourself. Are you even going to change someday?"

"That's me for you! And we both know you like me as I am. No need to say that if it wasn't for my sureness we won't be here." I laugh. I really love teasing you; I'm surely going to miss teasing you.

"That is true. I am glad I got to meet you Yuma…" You're really going to miss me too, aren't you? Why do we have to separate?

"Let's leave the sad words after we finish this battle, or you're going to make me cry." I say smiling a little.

"You are right. Let us finish this. We are going to win Yuma." You say your typical phrase. I'm sure going to miss that too…

"Yeah! Let's Kattobingu!" I smile and you smile back.

We look at our rival and get ready for a final draw. We yell together:

"SHINING DRAW! KATTOBINGU DA ORE!"

* * *

**Ariette: I know it's short, but hey! It has 1,160 words! Still, I hope you have enjoyed this story Lime Gap! **

**Yuma: ToT Why did you write this? You're just making me really sad…**

**Ariette: It's the true Yuma u.u Deal with it!**

**Yuma: ToT I know…**

**Ariette: I hope you like this story and that it can fill your expectative n.n Oh! And thanks to all the readers and reviewers too! You're awesome guys! *Thumbs up***

**Yuma: ToT *Thumbs up***

**Ariette: Bye, Bye! See you in "How…"! Oh! And maybe I'll make a second chapter of this story. But it would be in Astral's POV and it would be basically the same as this. You tell me if you wish me to do it, 'Kay?**

**LOVE YA' ALL! XD**


	2. Astral's

**Ariette: Here it is Chapter 2! :D This one is in Astral's POV :3**

**Astral: It is in my point of view? Well, that is interesting…**

**Ariette: Hai! Gomen by the waiting *Bows* I don't have Internet ToT**

**Astral: She has been in a really strong 'depression' since she lost the Internet…**

**Ariette: TTOTT You don't need to say that! *Goes to a dark corner in the room***

**Yugioh Zexal does NOT belong to this writer! Luckily…. X3**

* * *

_-__**Our**__** Bond**__**-**_

* * *

It was time… After so many months it was finally time to end this…. We were ready… And for me it was like the first time… The first time I felt this power, the first time we became one… The first time we fought like this… Zexal… That was our power, our bond… But when we are in this mode I can only remember… The first time we met…

_I was new to this world; I had no experience in something like this, I had no memories, no emotions… Not like you... You already knew this world; you had experiences, you had memories, you had __**feelings**__… I must admit that at first I was lost… I did not understand what was happening… At first we argued a lot, we usually would have a childish fight, we would even say we did not liked each other's presence… But that was just the beginning to a beautiful friendship, to a special bond…_

_The first time I saw your red eyes I was amazed… __**"I have never seen so unusual yet beautiful eyes"**_ _That was what I thought… _

_But for you…_

_I knew that for you it was even more unusual see my mismatched eyes... Something that seemed strange, something __**different**__… Like this world was for me… A strange new world…_

_And it seemed I was not the only one…_

_It seemed that for you all of this was completely insane… You maybe thought you were getting crazy, you probably thought this was impossible… To meet a blue 'alien'… That definitively had to be strange for you…_

_Even when I did not had my memories, I knew…_

_I knew I needed you, I knew I was __**searching**__ for you… I knew you wanted to help me… Sometimes I asked myself, what was I for you…? Was I the person you looked for…? Was I the person you needed…? The person you wanted to be…? I only knew that no matter what I could always trust you and you could always trust me…_

_And it was true…_

_We became best friends, as you would say… You even said we were closer than just friends, you said we were __**brothers**__… But I am always sure that we will forever be partners… We passed through a lot of things together…_

_I learned to laugh with you… I learned to cry with you… I learned to be there with you… _

_We spend days together only enjoying each other's presence… We both learned from each other, though I learned more from you that you from me… We became stronger and stronger everyday… We created a very special bond that nothing or __**no one**__ was able to break… We discovered a way to become one, to understand us better…_

_To share our minds, our bodies and our souls…_

_We even were able to understand us only by seeing each other's eyes… We were able to talk a whole speech without truly speaking…. We were able to feel each other without the necessity of seeing…_

_And I am sure…_

_That every moment I spend with you, everything we did together, every night we watched the stars or every tears or arguments we had, they were __**never**__ a waste of time… Because I learned that all those things were the ones that made us closer and stronger… All those problems and trials… All those tests and proofs… All of them, helped to make our bond special and important…_

_**I swear, Yuma**__…_

_I will never forget all the memories we shared, even the most difficult ones, even the most horrible ones…_

_Because that was my life with you… Because those were the moments I began to feel alive… Because that is my most precious treasure…_

_I will never forget the first time we met… Because that was when I got the chance to meet you, to meet a dear friend, to meet a very special person… And my heart is sad, because it is time for me to leave, to follow my own path… But… Even though I really want it… My heart wishes more to stay here with you… I know I should not do this; you have a whole life to seek for… But I still whish for it…_

_Yes, I know it is selfish, I know I should not think like this… But I just cannot control my heart… I wish to stay here with you forever… I want to discover even more things with you…_

_I wish to make this bond even stronger… _

_I wish to spend all my days with you… You are part of my friends, you are part of my life, you are part of me… I do not wish to lose you… I may not know how it feels to lose someone, but I am sure I do not want to feel that pain…_

_I do not want to feel that desperate feeling, like the time I thought I lost you by III's hands…_

_That moment I felt my whole world crash… I did not recognize you, it was like if I was seeing another person… I know that probably does not match the same feeling that losing someone, but I know it is worse… I do not wish to feel that… But I must leave you… I must be happy that you can continue with your life without fearing to lose everything in a single duel… I must be happy I am returning home…_

_I have to accept the truth…_

_I knew it since the beginning, I knew this and I wanted this…. But it is really more difficult that I could possibly imagine…_

_I think… I just have to let things be…. And when the final moment comes… I will be sure to be happy, smiling at you, showing how grateful I am to you…_

We become one, and get ready for the fight to start… _**The final battle**_… Now it is the time, when the World's Destiny is finally decided… My world, your world, _**our worlds**_, everything is in our hands now… If we make even one mistake everything can be doomed, but we will not let that happen… We are going to win, for the sake of _**our world**_, for the sake of _**our bond**_… And once again, I feel the rush of power flowing through my body… The changes your body takes: your hair, your eyes, our minds… They all change… I am sure, that when we are together nothing is impossible… I know I can trust you and I know you will always guide me through the right direction…

I see you smile…

I know you are smiling because you know we are stronger now, because you know we are going to win, all thanks to this bond… And even when it looks impossible, even when it looks that we are going to lose, you keep that face that always tells me that if we stick together we are sure to win…

And I forgot again to tell you…

_**Thank you… **_

_Thank you Yuma… Because if it was not for you I would probably be lost… If it was not for you there would be no reason for me to be here… If it was not for you I would have never recuperated my memories… If it was not for you I would have never meet such awesome friends… If it was not for you I would never know what is to live…. That is why I want to give thanks, even though I would probably never end this list I wish to say thanks… For everything you did…_

"Are you ready for this Yuma?" I say to you.

"You're kidding? I was born ready!" You say in an enthusiastic manner.

I smiled. "This is the final battle Yuma, and you continue to be so sure about yourself. Are you even going to change someday?"

"That's me for you! And we both know you like me as I am. No need to say that if it wasn't for my sureness we won't be here." You laugh. You really love to tease me, do you not? Are you going to miss that?

"That is true. I am glad I got to meet you Yuma…" I surely am going to miss you a lot, Yuma. Do we really have to separate?

"Let's leave the sad words after we finish this battle, or you're going to make me cry." You say smiling a little.

"You are right. Let us finish this. We are going to win Yuma." I say my typical phrase, the one that was born the first time we met. Are you going to miss that too?

"Yeah! Let's Kattobingu!" You smile and I smile back.

We look at our rival and get ready for a final draw. We yell together:

"SHINING DRAW! KATTOBINGU DA ORE!"

* * *

**Ariette: So this is how this story ends! :D I told you it was basically the same :/ Nah! Still, enjoy! XP**

**Astral: O3O**

**Ariette: Where did you learned to do that? :/**

**Astral: SYF**

**Ariette: OAO That woman…! **

**To reviewers:**

**Durbe: Thanks! :D I'm glad you like this :3 Yup~ But he's important after all u.u XD**

**Lime Gap: Thanks! Yes! XD I did! You're very very welcomed! :3 Yep~ X'D Arigatou~ *o***

**Ariette: *All dreamy* Today is a very special day~**

**Astral: And why is that?**

**Ariette: It's my big sis birthday *o* We're going to spend the whole day together! XD YAY! **

**Astral: I still need to understand you humans better... u.u**

**Ariette: n.n That's all! See you guys in "How…"! (Hopefully by Monday)**

**LOVE YA' ALL!**


End file.
